The α,{acute over (ω)}-disubstituted dihydroxy cyclopentyl compound 7-[3α,5α-dihydroxy-2-(3α-hydroxy-5-(3-(2,5-dichloro)thienyl)-1E-pentenyl)cyclopentyl]-5Z-heptenamide:
is a potent ocular hypotensive particularly suited for, inter alia, the management of glaucoma (see, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 6,602,900).
Many drug compounds exist in one or more crystalline forms, referred to as polymorphs. These polymorphs of the same molecule exhibit different physical properties, such as melting point, solubility, hardness, etc. In such cases, the danger exists of less soluble polymorphic forms precipitating from a solution made from another more soluble but less stable form. For example, the formation of crystals in an ophthalmic solution can cause serious injury to the eye. In addition, precipitation of the drug substance may cause an apparent reduction in potency and bioavailability of the product.
Accordingly, there is need for novel crystalline forms of compounds such as the α,{acute over (ω)}-disubstituted dihydroxy cyclopentyl compound described herein.